


The Becoming

by hawker



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is pining over Cassandra Pentaghast. This story starts right when they start singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Becoming

There they stood, arms linked and voices in song, _echoing_ through the valley as they all sung of hope. The Inquisitor, Elissa, sharing her name with the Grey Warden that defeated the Archdemon, was wrapped in a thick coating of blankets, bleeding out from her side but yet, she listened with great interest. Mother Giselle allowed Elissa to prop herself up against the tent wall, just so she could see the faces of her advisors.

Leliana had only sung to Elissa once, but that hardly compared to how well her voice was now, reaching high pitches and strong notes as if it were so easy. She was demonstrating that she was in fact a bard during the Fifth Blight, just so Elissa would be quiet about it. Elissa, who was now smiling, noticed Cassandra mouthing the words but not being vocal. Elissa would have known if she was singing, feeling the strong tones pierce her heart with soothing affections. Elissa had adored Cassandra - she was strong-willed and brave, a little arrogant but it was a good feature for her. They had become friends of a sort, but it was mostly Elissa pining over her advisor rather than an actual friendship.

Cassandra had her arms crossed against her chest, sneering at everyone who joined in song, but did nothing about it. The Commander, whose voice was hardier than imagined, had given a glare back at one point, but continued to sing with the crowd and show off his talent. Josephine's voice was light and soft, a sweet sound about it with a hint of perkiness infused within it. Elissa found herself staring at her the most, watching as Josephine's frilly shirt flowed with the cold wind as she spun around, clipboard in one hand and the hand of stranger in her other hand. The moonlight glowed upon everyone's faces, _illuminating_ the emotion and passion that they had produced within that night, proving that as a whole, anyone could take down the greater evil.

Everyone danced - from the refugees and random stragglers to the advisors and individuals that vended in Haven. Elissa managed to save everyone who had fallen under the stresses of battle, rescuing a few from burning buildings or fighting off Red Templars when they surrounded someone. She made sure the healers focused their attention to relieve those who had burn wounds, and not concentrating on herself simply because she felt she did not need it.

Once the noise subsided, Mother Giselle dropped by Elissa and have her a reassuring smile, one that signified that everything was going to turn out okay. After she left, Solas came by, a grim face implanted on him and a _pompous_ stride about him, yet that might have been normal for him. Solas knelt down beside Elissa, a grin forming on his thin lips, and held out his hand to lift Elissa up from her arrangement of blankets that she called her bed for the time being.

"I-I _can't,_ " Elissa said with a hard accent, her A's emphasized to produce a harder tone, one that seemed to upset the elf. She shook his hand away, shifting around in the blankets to find a possible opening to where he can see the wound. The blood leaked through some of the blankets, and Solas gave a firm nod with his lips pouted when he saw the red.

"Perhaps I shall tell you the news while you are feeling better, hopefully that being soon. I wouldn't want to trouble you," Solas said, with the monotone and straight voice that he always had, a _dry_ manner about him as usual.

"Oh!" Elissa cried out to avoid the elf from leaving her side. His head turned towards her, eyebrows arched and eyes widened. He looked ready to call a healer, but held his tongue. "You wouldn't be troubling me at all. Please," she directed him to sit with an open palm, and he did just that. "Tell me, Solas, what is this news?"

Elissa was always suspicious with elven people, only because a few of them had treated her with great disrespect when she was roaming around in the streets, dirt smeared on her face and hair in a tangled mess. Often mistaken for a boy, the elves at the Alienage, whom she visited often to speak with an old friend, had disdainfully looked at her and ignored her to the best of their abilities. Elissa's old friend, a born and raised city elf whose name was lost now, had been taken away from her simply because they did not want them to hang around a human. Elissa wasn't rich when she grew up, always rummaging through trash heaps just to find a bit of food that had been left over, and that's because she escaped the Circle and traveled around to avoid the Templars. Her mage abilities were covered with her skill in sword fighting, and she managed to get by in such a way. No one knew she was a mage until she ended up in the Inquisition, being _praised_ and accepted because of her power.

There was no reason to feel afraid when everyone looked up to her, but Elissa was always a timid little thing, fearing even a small and unexpected noise in the midst of the night when she still slept outside. Many have taken her in, groomed her even, only to toss her away when they grew tired. She's been told she had the prettiest red hair and that she had to keep it braided to avoid tangling up too much from when she ran around, but Elissa became exhausted from caring for her hair and cut it off with a dagger to keep it short. It was longer than Cassandra's, nearly a bob now, but there was no reason to keep cutting it when she had been taken care of.

Solas spoke with flowing words, _flicking_ them off his tongue in such a smooth fashion. He knew what he was going to say all the time, never stammering and never pausing. Elissa interrupted a few times, only to add her input. Solas talked about an orb and how Corypheus was involved, as well as talking about a possible place to stay. Elissa agreed to visiting the place, only because nowhere else could have provided a big enough area for everyone to stay and feel comfortable at the same time. It would provide opportunity, surely, but it could also provide success in the long run.

A few moments later, Solas left Elissa's side only to allow Cassandra to replace him. She appeared to be extremely pale, taking away any color that she used to have, and her skin was prickled with bumps from the chill. She rubbed her palms together a few times, but one quick look towards the blankets and Elissa knew what she was there for. Elissa decided to sacrifice one of the many blankets she had over her, and kindly handed it to Cassandra. She could not bear to see her most trusted advisor in such a condition.

"Thank you, Elissa," she stated with no extra emotion. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly, taking a few moments to absorb the heat from when it was on Elissa the majority of the time. "Thank the Maker for your survival," she tagged in before she left. Elissa watched her go, blanket draping over her shoulders in a cape-like way, _shivering_ from the wind chill, and walking briskly with the crunch of snow beneath her heels.

Elissa rested for a while once the bleeding stopped, with the thanks of Mother Giselle and Vivienne, and once she woke up there was a bright blur in her vision. The sun. There was a bunch of shouting around her, the advisors most likely arguing about the place that Solas was talking about. The Commander shouted obscene things, well . . . more obscene than usual, mostly about how taking such a path would be dangerous and unnecessary. But, of course, Josephine found a way to convince the stubborn man that it was their best course of action. Elissa heard the grunting and scoffing fit that the Commander gave, countered by the scorn of Cassandra in her mocking words. Leliana kept her silence about her, not speaking a word to avoid further argument.

Elissa found a way to prop herself to her feet, pain shooting through her side and her nerves _aching_ from the injury. She needed to heal, but it was necessary to get going before everyone froze over. There was not enough shelter for everyone, let alone enough for a few people, so venturing forth was their best move. Besides, they had to travel quicker than the snowstorms, which would have them buried in 10 feet of snow if they didn't take proper precautions. With the little supplies they had, it would be impossible to survive such a storm.

She pursed her lips, hands resting on her hips, eyes darting between the advisors and their sneers towards each other. The snowflakes dampened her hair, melting within the strands and causing her hair to freeze and stick in some parts. Though it wasn't very long, it was still thick and difficult to manage, the frizz being wild when the hair was wet.

The advisors noticed that Elissa stood by the opening of the tent, looking angry and dissatisfied with the current situation. They all ran over to her side with a cautious approach, hoping to not anger her. The Commander offered his surcoat to provide better warmth, for Elissa was just standing in a thin suit of armor and fur boots. But, she had her fire magic to keep herself warm, and she always told herself to use it often. Cassandra stood with a frown, arms crossed and blanket wrapped in her arms, just to keep the front warm. Leliana smiled reassuringly, providing a sense of security in a way. Josephine smiled as well, wider and more genuine than Leliana's, and she was the one wrapped from head to toe in scarves, blankets, and other comforters. She certainly looked adorable, being buried in layers of cotton, but it was hard to tell if she was being serious. Her eyes shined behind the thick snow winds, providing Elissa with some comfort.

"I-I'm okay, thank you Commander," she turned down Cullen's offer with the shake of her hand, turning her head towards Cassandra out of habit, hoping she had information.

Cassandra's lips pressed together and her eyebrows lowered, but her body language did not match her words. "We are going to Skyhold," she firmly stated. The other advisors had no care to intrude with any other information, so they stood in silence, arms folded behind their backs and nodding in approval. The Commander looked upset, but did not do anything to darken the mood.

"Then maybe we should start getting ready to go, hm?" Elissa smiled at them all, only to be met with empty gazes and blank faces. But, they all eventually caught onto what Elissa was saying, and nodded fervently, a bit of spirit in their expression that time.

______________

Upon seeing Skyhold for the first time, everyone who traveled alongside Elissa and her crew was excited, practically shouting with glee because a home was discovered. Temporary, but it appeared to be enough to suffice for their quests. Solas was the one who helped guide them to this destination, speaking of how he had known about the area for some time. Elissa was glad to see him cooperating, especially since he was being incredibly incompetent in the last few days. Mostly because no one believed him at first, but that was inexcusable.

The gate unraveled before them in no time, making the castle appear much larger when facing the gate. Elissa took one final glance at the mountains behind her, her eyes wandering the peaks and slope. She took a deep breath, and nodded at the professional lock pickers to get the gate open. It only took a few moments because the gate was pretty weak and loose, and the refugees practically ran inside when discovering the area inside.

Crowds of people flooded the courtyard already, some picking at the doors or running up and down the stairs in a childlike manner. The older people stood by the end of the steps, looking wearily upon the top and sighing. Elissa nearly tripped over someone who was already setting up a small camp, but climbed the steps, and then the other set of steps that led inside the huge room. It appeared to be the main hall, and Elissa immediately caught the throne at the end of the room, the shafts of sunlight gleaming upon it and highlighting it. The throne seemed peculiar, an _odd_ symbol imprinted on it, like an eye and a sword merged together. The other advisors charged in behind Elissa, who stood motionless in the doorway, admiring the throne from a distance.

Cassandra stood by Elissa, watching with her, arms folded and back straightened. She raised an eyebrow when they exchanged glances, but said nothing, did nothing, and most certainly did not move afterwards. Just a silent stare, blank for the majority of it, but right before Leliana interrupted, there was a spark ignited within them and Elissa could not explain it.

"Inquisitor and Cassandra, we should go to the courtyard. The people are waiting to see their leader." As she turned around abruptly, a smile was flashed towards them, and Cassandra did not seem to catch it but Elissa took it lightheartedly.

Leliana did have someone in her life, which wasn't surprising for someone of her position. The Left Hand of the Divine, for a time anyway, and then a Spymaster - someone must have stolen her heart at one time. She didn't speak of her previous life often, but sometimes told bits of her experience with the Fifth Blight. The Warden met her in Lothering, when she was still a bard, so to speak, and they instantly bonded. It must have been strange for Leliana to speak to Elissa when The Warden shared the same name, and it must have been difficult to be reminded of her love every day when she was away. But that's really all that Elissa knew about Leliana, besides the fact that she was an advisor of the Inquisition. So all the little smiles towards Elissa and Cassandra must have meant that she knew what was going on. Cassandra was oblivious, however.

They stood upon the steps to the throne room, watching over the crowd that stood below them, eager and happy just to be alive. Cassandra towered in front of Elissa when she handed her the Inqusition sword, a notable piece that surely grabbed her attention. A few words were exchanged and then Cullen called out some words that stirred the crowd. It all happened too fast for Elissa to remember what was going on, but she could see the faces off all those who cheered for her. The naive faces that would soon follow a leader into disparity and destruction, but entrusted that responsibility with her. Elissa didn't know how to lead, so all doubt of success was clouding her mind, _clawing_ at any positive light, but there was always a way to lead. She would find a way.


End file.
